The Unforeseen Chronicles
by Chaos's Little Helper
Summary: Percy Jackson and the Olympians is a huge success gaining notoriety and praise from everyone. It's a mythological roller coater that doesn't stop until the end. Thousands of people read it each day experiencing the same thing. But... something is wrong.
1. The Beginning of a New End

Before reading, don't forget to comment, critique, or question! I love them.

**Summary:** Percy Jackson and the Olympians is a huge success gaining notoriety and praise from everyone. It's a mythological roller coater that doesn't stop until the end. Thousands of people read it each day experiencing the same thing. But... something is wrong. Even though the last book has been read, the stories don't end. Countless people are beginning to go crazy, yelling out that they're seeing things that can't possibly be there. Can these books really be telling truth? Are thousands of fans starting to see through the mist upon reading the last book? And what of rumors of a young girl who can defy the Fates themselves?

**"The Unforeseen" Chronicles**

_The Beginning of a New End_

Dawn was breaking. The sunlight was shining through the frosted glass windows of Morgan's bedroom causing rainbows to dance on her walls. It was a beautiful sight, but Morgan was too busy reading. Her book was propped up against one of her verdant pillows leaning at a slightly awkward angle off the bed. Morgan herself was lying on her stomach and reading dreamily on in The Last Olympian. It was a climax; Percy had just gotten attacked by the great titan Hyperion and was knocked into the Hudson River. She then gasped to herself as Luke himself finally destroyed Kronos.

Morgan was born having a photographic memory. It allowed her to skip two grades, get perfect scores on the ACT and SAT, and obtain countless academic scholarships to many prestigious colleges. Even the President was impressed with her amazing abilities and gave her a congratulatory letter with his personal signature. You could say that she was a gifted prodigy. But, one thing truly made Morgan happy. Her love of reading.

Morgan's bedroom wasn't really what you would call a bedroom, more like a study or library. Every nook and cranny contained some sort of literary work. Bookcases of thousands of books lined her walls that she had already read. It was a wonder how someone could maneuver through such a cluttered place. Even her desk across from her bed was covered in books. For being such a smart person, Morgan wasn't one to keep things organized.

Morgan wiped her eyes and yawned loud as she closed the book.

_Now that was a real roller coaster ride_ she thought to herself as she placed the book on top of one of her piles. Morgan scratched her head.

_We are such stuff as dreams are made on; and our little life is rounded with a sleep. _Quoting Shakespeare. How long had she been reading? Morgan glanced over at her nightstand covered in pieces of writing paper. 5:23 a.m. No wonder she was quoting Shakespeare, it was the next day!

Cursing, Morgan hurriedly took off her glasses and got into bed, not even changing into her pajamas. Reading was now in the back of her mind. Sleep was most important.

_How could there be another Great Prophecy? Of all people, Silena? _Morgan thought. Thoughts of dryads living in the trees outside her house, Minotaurs capturing her family, and the Gods really existing were plaguing her mind. Then somehow, sleep finally wrapped its hold on Morgan and she drifted into her dreams.

* * *

A mist-like fog was swirling around an open field. The fog was impenetrable even for Morgan's keen eyes. She walked aimlessly around, trying to find an opening. It was impossible. Where was a way out? She turned her head, checking one last time before finally stopping. Morgan slouched her shoulders and drooped her head.

"How can I escape!?" she yelled, clutching her temples.

Suddenly, a faint, black word appeared on the ground she was looking at. Morgan couldn't exactly tell what it said. She focused harder.

_**Follow**_

It was odd. Finding a lone word on the ground reading, follow? She shook her head. Then, another word materialized into the ground.

_**This**_

Then another.

_**Path**_

Morgan glanced in the direction the words were materializing. They were all pointing in one direction. It was a little offsetting having words form a line, but if there were a way out of the fog, then she would follow. Morgan took an uncertain step forward. As she did, another word materialized in front. It was a path. With each step she took, another word materialized out in front. She picked up her pace, eventually running with such desire to escape the horrible shroud. The line of words curved this way and that making a serpentine trail for Morgan to follow. Then, the words stopped. Morgan glanced down harder to see if there was some hidden in the fog. She sighed and looked up. What Morgan saw filled her heart with hope and curiosity.

A light was shining through the fog, piercing it like it was nothing. The light glowed with such brightness that it made it hard for Morgan to stare at. She put her hand up to her eyes. It was so beautiful. She took a step forward subconsciously. Suddenly, a loud, feminine voice boomed throughout the field.

_"If you dare enter into the reality,_

_ such things unknown to thee you shall see,_

_ but be warned of this treachery,_

_ for many things await to kill say we three."_

It was a strong voice that seemed to have three people speaking at once. Morgan quivered with unknown fear as the field quieted down from the voice. The forewarning was still ringing in her ears. She took another step forward anxiously. Then, another loud voice rang throughout the field. This time only one voice could be heard.

_"Know this, young Morgan Beth,_

_ that if you do move forward and crosseth,_

_ a great hero shall give his final breath,_

_to save or ruin mankind from a fate worse than death."_

Morgan was now shaking with fear. No one could know her middle name. Only her parents knew. Whoever, whatever those voices were, knew of her. She gulped nervously while sweat trickled down her face. She would have to make a big decision right now. Morgan glanced back at the way she came. Nothing could be seen or heard. _But be warned of this treachery, for many things await to kill say we three. _What did that mean? Morgan threw the thought out of her head. This decision could change her life. She could feel it. After a few moments of uncertainty, she walked into the light.

* * *

Morgan shot up from her bed with such force that a few stacks of books were knocked over. She was panting hard and sweat was pasting her face. It was mid-day and light was pouring in her room. She hastily grabbed her glasses and checked her clock again. 11: 20 a.m. How could she have slept that long? Morgan groaned as she got up from her bed then realizing how she forgot to change into her pajamas.

For some reason, Morgan could see clearer. She couldn't explain it, but it was like looking through a Blu-Ray screen. It was so pure. She took off her glasses and inspected them carefully. Nothing was wrong with them. Morgan decided not to worry about it and stretched. A quiver of fear went down her spine. She stopped… something was wrong.

Morgan fidgeted with the lock on her bedroom window. She needed to see something. Something she hopefully did not want to see. The window swung open with a loud squeak and she thrust her head out into the sunlight. Morgan reluctantly glanced up at the sun.

Now normally, one would never fully look at the sun because the sheer brightness would blind you bad, but Morgan had to see for herself. What she saw almost made herself wet her pants. Instead of a big ball of gas floating leisurely in the sky, an automobile seemed to be in the center of the brightness. She almost fainted at the sight of it. What she was looking at was Apollo's chariot, or car in this case. Her mouth was hanging wide open as her gaze shifted downward. This was the one thing that topped it off. Leaning at the sides of the Spruce tress in her front yard were a couple of dryads that were waving at her and giggling at her. At this moment, Morgan fainted and collided with a few stacks of books.


	2. A Wordless Hero

_A Wordless Hero_

_Why did I get myself into this?_ Alex Westford thought as he scrambled into the confines of a secluded spot behind some trashcans. The night was already descending like a blanket, and he was trapped in some alleyway about to be eaten by Hellhounds! He stamped his foot in frustration. Sounds of barking were getting closer, and Alex maneuvered his way into a tight space between some old boxes with who knows what inside. Rancid food and dirty boxes were the least of his worries, even if some of it ended up in his chestnut-colored hair. He had to keep quiet; the Hellhounds were coming now. Alex shuffled one last time behind the trashcans to get in a good position. Hopefully they didn't hear that.

Two huge, black figures suddenly appeared right outside the alleyway, the streetlight casting an eerie glow on them. One of them seemed to be sniffing the air. Alex tensed. It could smell him. A slight growl escaped the hound's mouth as it stepped into the alleyway. Alex held his breath. It looked ready to attack… ready to kill anything. Alex cradled his pendant made of celestial bronze. It was the only thing he had that left that belonged to his father. Alex sent a prayer to the Gods. It was a moment of decision now; his curse always brought such things at the worst times.

The Hellhound stopped mid-way at a pile of boxes and trashcans in a corner. It exposed its teeth, breathing heavily on the area where Alex was hidden. The other Hellhound slowly crept over to the same spot, growling loudly. Alex had to decide now.

A bright burst of pale, yellow energy erupted from the mound of boxes and shot one of the Hellhounds against the wall. It yelped in surprise as the other one turned its head toward the source. Its mouth opened in a huge roar that sounded somewhat of a lion. Alex threw some boxes at the startled Hellhounds as he scrambled his way out of the mess. It was now a chase to his destination, and even he knew that Hellhounds were faster than half-bloods.

Alex turned a corner. He was so close. All he had to do was make a left and… a Hellhound jumped out from one of the alleyways and displayed its large and highly menacing canines. Alex yelped in surprise, but all that came out of his mouth was a slight gasp. He turned the other direction only to be blocked by the other hound. He was surrounded. In desperation, Alex tried to get the attention of the ongoing civilians. Nothing. Of course they couldn't help, they didn't even see the real situation. The mist clogged any mortal's sight, he could see literally see it. Now, there was only one thing to do.

Alex dreaded ever using his abilities. It reminded him of his mother who cursed him in the first place. Only at desperate times would he ever use them, and even then he looked for alternatives. But this seemed to be a good time.

Alex ripped off his pendant from his neck and tossed it in the air. He clasped his hands together with such force that some people looked over at what was happening. After reciting an ancient incantation extremely quick, the pendant started to glow with the same pale, yellow light. Alex smiled mischievously. Now, those Hellhounds were going to pay.

In a leisure flick of his fingers, the pendant flew towards the Hellhounds at such speed it was a blur. A bright yellow light flew around in a flurry before suddenly disappearing. When the hounds noticed, they were already disintegrating. The pendant had struck both hounds and returned to Alex's hand in a matter of seconds. The Hellhounds gasped with uncharacteristic-like surprise and burst into dust. Alex calmly put back on his pendant and scratched his head. His hair was now a deep auburn, another part of his curse. His hair changed color depending on the mood he was in. Right now Alex was frustrated.

_So much for promising not to use them. _Alex thought.

_______________________________________________________________________

The building he was heading to wasn't in the nicest part of town. The sidewalks seemed eerily deserted, stores were barred up, and a lone hobo stared Alex down like he was some rich kid. Most kids would never wander into such places, but Alex had an important task at hand.

The store itself used to be a lighting store, with every assortment of lamps and lights you could find. Unfortunately, that place has been gone for ages. All that was left were a couple of ceiling lamps, a lone desk light, and some broken lightbulbs scattered everywhere. It looked as though countless people came and ransacked the place. Alex wringed his hands uncomfortably. Where was the spot? He cursed slightly.

_The place was supposed to be by the storage room, but I don't see…_

Alex stopped. Something caught his eye, something bright. It seemed to be illuminating itself behind an overturned cabinet. Alex shoved it aside. There it was, the symbol Epsilon. He cautiously placed his hand on the symbol. Suddenly, the symbol flashed with iridescent illumination and the wall it was on opened to reveal a secret passageway leading downward. Alex glanced back at the entrance. Someone was waiting for him down there. Someone he did not entirely want to meet. He took a step down the stairs. All of a sudden, the room's shadows seemed a lot more dark and ominous. The darkness below seemed to look like an empty void waiting to swallow him. Alex stepped back up, but an unknown force unexpectedly shut the only way out. Now, the only way to go was down.

Alex descended the old, creaking steps with uncertainty, occasionally glancing back upstairs to see if something was following. It was unnerving, and a cold shiver ran up his spine. Once he reached the bottom, Alex's eyes were wide with fear.

It was like every five-year-old's nightmare. The entire floor was covered in sawdust and cobwebs. Only two lone torches actually emitted light while the rest of the room was shrouded in darkness. Near the other end of the room was a man hidden in shadow, his eyes glowing with lethality. He was sitting in a chair and holding what looked like a glass of wine. Alex couldn't see his face, but the mist showed his form.

"Alexander Westford," the voice said, sounding icy and heartless.

"I have been waiting for you." The shadows in the room started growing in size and the darkness crept around Alex's feet. A huge lump formed in his heart. The man stood up, still shrouded in darkness.

"You do know why you have come?"

Alex nodded.

"And do you suppose that by you coming here that you accept the terms and consequences of this task I am giving you?"

Another shaky nod. Alex then placed his fingers in the air and started writing. Pale yellow letters started appearing in the air. The light illuminated the room a little, and the man yelled in pain. A dark force then struck Alex and slammed him into the far wall.

"Don't you _ever_ do that in the midst of my presence!" the man yelled, the shadows seeming to creep towards the fallen Alex. The man then regained his composure.

"I'm sure you're aware that you are not to tell anyone of this," he said, his voice shaky with anger. Alex stood up and nodded, wincing at the pain.

"Good then. If you do need any question answered, take this." The man rolled over a small bead the size of a marble. Alex hesitantly picked it up.

"You know what to do with it," the man said, "so I shall be going now." Alex watched with fear as the man disappeared into the darkness, his mist aura leaving with him. He shivered. A loud voice then boomed inside his head.

_Now remember, if you do tell this to anyone. The cost will be dear._

Alex nodded.

________________________________________________________________________

The morning sun was just stretching over the horizon as Alex stepped out of the store. It was a welcoming sight after being in such dark quarters. The whole street still seemed to be deserted. Alex sighed with relief before a hand stopped him in his tracks.

"Alex Alex Alex," a familiar voice said, "We have some matters to discuss with you."

Alex tentatively turned around. It was a satyr.

"Well don'tcha remember me!?" the satyr said with a grin.

"It's me! Meneus!"

Alex gasped. It was _him._ Meneus was the satyr that found him in the first place, wandering the streets of Manhattan. Meneus then preceded to take him over to Camp Half-Blood, but what Meneus didn't realize was that Alex didn't want to go. He ran away instead. Ever since that incident, Meneus had been searching for Alex for years.

"Now if you don't mind me asking? What in Zeus's name were you doing in a place like that!?"

Alex began to write the words in the air, but Meneus disrupted the process.

"Well it doesn't matter! You are in serious trouble in my book for running away like that!" Meneus said in a playful tone. "You need to come to Camp Half-Blood! Chiron needs to talk to you about a prophecy that has been revealed!"

Alex shrugged and pointed at himself.

"It applies to you because you are the one the prophecy is talking about!"

Alex was shocked. A prophecy involving him? It was a little unexpected and a little dreadful in timing.

"We need to get there as quick as possible!" Meneus exclaimed. A hand then grabbed Alex's arm as Meneus pulled him along. Soon, Alex's troubles would get way worse.


	3. Broken Glass and Forgotten Prophecies

_Broken Glass and Forgotten Prophecies_

A loud and obnoxious bell awoke Rachel Dare's wonderful nap in Dining Etiquette at Clarion Ladies Academy. It had been awhile since she had a decent amount of sleep. Prophecies and nightmares had been flooding her mind lately while she slept. It was getting to the point where she would recite the very things that came to her mind during class. Usually, she was punished for disrupting the class by sitting in the "Naughty Seat" which was basically a desk separate from the others and always where the teacher could see. That didn't really stop the visions though.

The Oracle was finally used to Rachel's body by now and could easily receive prophecies in a blink of an eye. Most of the time, Rachel could control the intensity by writing down them on pieces of paper. It seemed a little unconventional, but there was no other choice.

Besides the non-stop visions and the horrible standards at the academy, it was actually not as bad as Rachel thought it would be. She made new friends, most of whom had the exact dislike of the prim and proper curriculum. The food was actually better than the other lunches she had her other school. And, despite the dirty clothes and half-eaten foods on her floor, the maids came into her room everyday to clean. Every time Rachel walked in after classes, it felt like a whole new place. Overall, it was an okay life.

_______________________________________________________________________

It was time for free period, the only time where she could act herself. Rachel walked out of class to find her friends talking. They seemed to converse with each other as if someone was keeping a secret. One of them glanced up and saw Rachel. They all quieted down as Rachel walked up.

"Can you believe that Ms. Dawson sent me to the chair!? I mean it's not like I was disrupting the class or anything!" Rachel said trying to get her friends to agree. They seemed hesitant, as if they were keeping something from her.

"What?" Rachel asked quizzically.

Nobody said anything. Then one of her friends, Rhonda spoke up.

"It's just that… when you were sleeping… you kept saying things," Rhonda said, looking a little uncomfortable and looking down.

"You spoke like it was someone else speaking," Penny said, another friend of Rachel's.

"The teacher thought that you were just fooling around. That's why you were in the chair," Claire said a little uneasy, "but we could tell something was wrong." Claire gestured to Rachel's friends.

_Was it that bad?_ Rachel thought. Had she been saying prophecies just like that out loud?

"Guys," Rachel said, trying to sound skeptical, "I could have been just talking in my sleep for all we know." She tried to laugh, but it came out as a scoff.

"Rachel," Claire said, "we know that something is wrong with you. We're your friends. Why don't you just explain to us what happened?"

Rachel was now cornered. She couldn't just up and lie again! There needed to be another way out.

"Listen, let me ex…."

Suddenly, a sharp force overcame Rachel and bound her tongue. She could feel it. The Oracle was trying to speak to her.

Green, eerie light enveloped her fluttering eyelids and her body started shaking uncontrollably. Rachel's friends gasped. It looked as if she was having a seizure. A teacher walking by saw the commotion and rushed over. Rachel was losing consciousness.

Countless words and pictures flooded Rachel's mind. It was information overload. She couldn't make out anything, let alone focus on one particular thing. Without warning, a voice started speaking out of Rachel's mouth.

_"Seven half-bloods shall answer the call._

_To storm or fire, the world must fall._

_An oath to keep with a final breath._

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death."_

The vision wouldn't stop. Rachel was seeing so many things, if it kept going she would go crazy.

Suddenly, the visions stopped. There was no more intensity. Rachel slowly opened her eyes. She was now lying down on the ground, twitching slightly and surrounded by students and horrified teachers. A nurse was kneeling down and patting her head with a wet rag. It felt nice and cool to the touch. She groaned and tried to stand up.

"Miss Dare you can't," the nurse said sympathetically. She nudged Rachel back down. The nurse was right. Rachel didn't need to get up; she felt pretty wiped out for such a prophecy.

Then it all clicked inside her head.

"I have to get up," Rachel insisted jolting upright and standing up with rejuvenated vigor. Everyone gasped.

"It's okay. I just need to go lie down," Rachel said as she ran off to her room. The crowd watched with confusion as Rachel raced back to her room. Right now, she needed to contact Chiron.

_______________________________________________________________________

Rachel fumbled with her keys. There was no time. She had seen things, things that could destine the fate of the world. The door was slammed open as Rachel rushed to her drawer. A glass prism with a string attached emerged from the depths along with a drachma. She then slid the string around a strategically placed nail. The light shining through her window struck the prism and a rainbow was made on her wall.

"O Iris, Goddess of Rainbows, please accept my offering." Rachel threw in the drachma.

"Camp Half-Blood. Chiron."

The rainbow flashed and a picture was formed. It was Chiron, standing by the fields.

"Chiron," she said, sounding exhausted. He turned around.

"Rachel!", Chiron said, surprised. "It's so good to see you! How are you doing at your scho…"

"Chiron this is urgent," Rachel interrupted. Suddenly, Chiron's face went dark.

"Is it about the Oracle?" He said sternly.

"I'm not sure entirely. But Chiron, it's about the Great Prophecy."

Chiron's face turned from dark to queasy. He looked around to see if anyone else might be watching.

Rachel continued, "There's a terrible force stirring. It might even be worse than Kronos." Chiron was about to speak up, but Rachel carried on.

"The books that have been written about us… I think they might be causing something. Something to happen to mortals everywhere," she whipped her head around at her open door. She sensed something. The mist was becoming thicker.

"Chiron I don't think I have much time but…"

Suddenly, a huge, ear-splitting shriek erupted outside the hallway. Windows started shattering into hundreds of pieces as the noise came closer to Rachel's room.

"Chiron!" Rachel yelled, the prism already beginning to crack. The Iris message wouldn't last much longer.

"Someone is going to arrive at camp! Someone who might be the key to…"

The prism shattered just like the windows and Rachel cupped her ears. The noise was so wretched; it reminded Rachel of nails on a chalkboard. She turned around. Coming into her room were three harpies, each with beautiful faces of nymphs and bodies of vultures. If it weren't for the nasty screams they made, the harpies might have not made such a commotion.

The screaming stopped, and the eldest and most ugly harpy stepped forward.

"Well well well," the scratchy sounding-harpy said, "Look what we have here. Fresh meat for us!" The harpy sneered at Rachel.

"Sister!" one of the other harpies said, "We must not devour our package!"

Rachel should've been scared for her life, but after going through a huge battle between the Titan Lord, Kronos and his army, this seemed like nothing.

She started inching her way towards her bed. Under her pillow lied a celestial bronze dagger. If she could just grab it then…

"Don't you dare you mortal scum!" the eldest harpy said as it stepped in the way between her and the bed. "We wouldn't want you to get into trouble would we?"

The other harpies cackled like old hags.

"Who sent you!?" Rachel said bravely.

"Who sent us? Well, the master would love to see you in person instead. You'll see for yourself!"

The eldest harpy then lunged for Rachel, latching her claws onto Rachel's shoulders.

"I hope you're not afraid of heights!" the harpy said, and she cackled.

The broken window in her room was large enough for the three harpies to fly through. With one last cry for help, Rachel was soaring through the air, screaming the last bits of the prophecy into the air.

Don't worry! There will be more! I'm continuing to write.


End file.
